Tales of Heroes
by bige1218
Summary: Transported into an unknown world after the final battle with Gaius and Muzét, Milla and her companions must team up with the four Legendary Heroes and the Shield Hero's party to defeat five criminals who plot to take over the Shield Hero's world.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'd love to present to you my fourth story: Tales of Heroes! A crossover of Tales of Xillia and The Rising of the Shield Hero taking place in the latter universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tales of Heroes

* * *

**Prologue**

Inside a dark cave, laid a mysterious group of five people dressed in dark cloaks performing some kind of magic ritual.

They were just about finished with their incantation as several dark flames formed a circle.

Soon a massive wall of dark fire erupted in a pillar, which soon blasted through the ceiling and blew a hole in the sky.

"At last…" The first person said.

XXX

Riding across the seas of Melromarc was a party consisting of the Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani, Demi-Human Raphtalia, young Filolial Filo, Second Princess of Melromarc Melty Q. Melromarc, Naofumi's recently added party member Rishia Ivyred, his newly adopted pet wolf Ester and begrudgingly Sword Hero Ren Amaki, Bow Hero Itsuki Kawasumi and Spear Hero Motoyasu Kitamura.

It has been almost a month since Naofumi declared Seaetto his country and his last battle with Glass and her party during the Wave attack on Cal Mira Archipelago that the Shield Hero was using his leadership over Raphtalia's old hometown renamed "Rock Valley" that things were becoming peaceful. Naofumi and Raphtalia even became a couple after Naofumi's decision to remain in this world instead of going home to continue fighting.

3 days ago, Naofumi's party received a mission from Queen Mirellia Q. Melromarc to find and capture five criminals from Melromarc called the "Five Dark Knights", once in service of the kingdom only to be casted out for illegal activities of forbidden magic. They've also captured Malty S. Melromarc (nicknamed Bitch) for an unknown reason, which Motoyasu was most adamant on tagging along because he wants to rescue Malty, while Itsuki and Ren wanted to come so they don't let Naofumi have all the fun (much to Naofumi's major annoyance).

Their ship docked on a large island with a forest-based setting with the trees large enough to be over a few feet high, several stone structures laid out, some lakes, and a strange volcanic-like base in the center.

"Guessing this is the place." Naofumi said.

"According to lady mother, this is also a possible place for the Waves to appear." Melty explained.

"Then best we find the people we're suppose to stop like now?" Ren asked.

"But where can we go to find them?" Filo asked, curiously looking around.

"G-good question." Rishia said.

"Scout out the area in teams." Naofumi said.

"Sounds good! I'll find you Myn- I mean wench!" Motoyasu hollered, running off.

"That idiot…" Itsuki muttered.

"Guess I'll be going a different route." Ren said.

Ren went off in an opposite direction compared to Motoyasu.

Itsuki went off in a different direction compared to the last two, leaving only Naofumi's party.

Rishia was still uneasy with Itsuki after he believed in his party's lies and kicked her out.

"Guess that leaves us with the direction in front." Raphtalia said.

"Got that right." Melty said.

"_I've got an itching feeling. And it ain't flees._" Ester said.

"Let's go." Naofumi said.

Naofumi's party went forward in the only direction that the other three Heroes didn't take.

XXX

Traveling forward, Naofumi's party proceeded with caution as to know what kind of monsters that might come their way.

Ester took the lead, using her canine sense of smell to catch a whiff of something unusual, which she managed to get one, causing her to bark in gaining the attention of her master.

"Found something, girl?" Naofumi asked.

Ester barked again as she started dashing forward.

"Slow down, Ester!" Raphtalia hollered.

"She's really hyped when she finds something!" Melty hollered.

"Think it's food?" Filo asked.

"I-I don't think so that easily." Rishia replied, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

Naofumi rushed ahead, much to Raphtalia's worry.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia hollered.

"Wait for us, Master!" Filo hollered.

Raphtalia and Filo gave chase, leaving Melty and Rishia dumbfounded.

XXX

"Wait up, Ester!" Naofumi hollered.

Naofumi continued to chase after his wolf companion, only to stop at what Ester found.

Next to a cautious Ester was an unconscious young adult female with long blonde hair with a fairly green ahoge, a lavender outfit with red, yellow and purple coloring, and wielding a sword with no tip.

Next to her was a teenage boy with black hair, and dressed in navy blue, light blue and white clothing, and wielding a pair of gauntlets, and a little girl dressed in a Loli-themed outfit with light blonde hair, wielding a strange wand and having some kind of purple doll next to her. Both unconscious.

Naofumi was surprised.

"These people were never on the island." Naofumi said.

"_As much as I wanna be against my hunch, we can't just leave these people._" Ester explained.

"_But that's if Naofumi would hear me._" Ester said, feeling a bit depressed.

Naofumi was thinking what to do with these strange people.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia hollered.

Naofumi turned to see Raphtalia ran like a bullet and came to his defense with her sword drawn.

"Are you okay?" Raphtalia asked.

"Uh, Raphtalia… Ester and I just found them unconscious. There wasn't a fight." Naofumi replied, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Oh. Sorry." Raphtalia said, putting her sword away after realizing what her beloved meant.

Naofumi chuckled, causing Raphtalia to lightly blush.

Filo, Melty and Rishia managed to catch up, seeing the three strange people.

"I didn't know there were other people on the island." Filo said.

"Are they the Dark Knights?" Rishia asked.

"No. The photos mother gave to us don't exactly match." Melty replied.

"Could they be islanders?" Raphtalia asked.

"Don't know." Naofumi replied.

"_No way anyone could have ever live on these islands if there were giant beasts roaming around._" Ester explained.

"I see we're not the only ones who found strangers!" Itsuki commented.

Naofumi and his party turned to see the other three Heroes just meeting up with them, each carrying a different unconscious person before setting them down.

The three reveal to be a tall man dressed in formal mercenary clothing and carrying both a large sword and a gun, a teenage girl in a white dress with two long fabric hanging from the shoulders and carrying a bo staff, and an elderly, well-built man dressed in formal clothing and wielding a rapier.

"So I'm guessing you guys happen to come to me since I believe to have the answers?" Naofumi asked, in a sarcastic manner.

"Can it, Naofumi. I happen to run into stupid Motoyasu ranting about finding a guy instead of a girl." Ren replied.

"Shut it, junior! Women are in need of their shining knight!" Motoyasu hollered.

"He never learns." Raphtalia, Filo, Melty and Ester thought in unison, deadpanned.

A snapping sound was heard, alerting Naofumi and his companions.

That snapping soon came from large animals like lions, tigers and bears waiting to ambush them.

"Well this is just great." Ren said.

Rishia quickly hid behind Melty in fright.

"Everyone, get ready!" Naofumi hollered.

"Leave it to me!" Motoyasu hollered.

Motoyasu quickly ran ahead and started fighting.

"Wait for me, you idiot!" Itsuki hollered.

Itsuki followed his fellow Hero, as did Ren with just shrugging his shoulders before fighting too.

"You three ARE idiots!" Naofumi thought, really irritated.

\- Shooting Star Spear! - Motoyasu shouted.

\- Thunder Shot! - Itsuki shouted.

\- Thunderbolt Slash! - Ren shouted.

The Spear, Bow and Sword Heroes struck with sheer strength against most of the monsters.

The rest attempted to attack Naofumi's party, but fail to realize their impatience as Raphtalia struck several down with skill and quick movement.

"If you want Naofumi-sama, you'll have to go through me first!" Raphtalia hollered.

"I want in on this too!" Filo hollered.

Filo transformed into her Filolial form and attack several of the beasts with martial arts, knocking down any that dares come her way.

\- Zweit Aqua Shot! - Melty shouted.

\- Zweit Air Shot! - Rishia shouted.

Melty and Rishia combined the elements of water and wind, blasting at least 1 bear and 1 tiger away instantly.

Naofumi was using his shield to keep a lion at bay, which gave Ester the chance to strike.

\- _X-Claw!_ \- Ester shouted.

Ester unleashed an X-shaped air slash with her claws, slashing the lion so serious blood came out as it fell to the ground dead.

Ester walked around it for a bit to ensure the lion ain't faking, and once confirmed, Ester lifted her leg and let Mother Nature to the rest, much to Naofumi's disgust.

"You could've done that when we first landed here?" Naofumi asked, in an irritated manner.

"_Well I never had that chance!_" Ester hollered.

Naofumi decided to let it slide and focus on the fight, seeing two tigers coming towards him.

\- Dog Bite! - Naofumi shouted.

Naofumi created two dog heads from his shield and split to each strike one of the two tigers, killing them.

The rest of Naofumi's party were able to take out more lions, tigers and bears only to be at their ordinary sizes.

"They just keep coming!" Naofumi thought.

Before Naofumi could make a move, a sudden fireball blasted near him, hitting a tiger dead-on.

Naofumi's party became surprised as well.

Once Naofumi turned around, it revealed to be the same woman he saw unconscious, just having gotten back up.

"You fought well. Now let me and my friends take the lead!" The woman hollered.

"Who are you?" Naofumi asked.

"Lord of Spirits… Milla Maxwell!" Milla replied.

"Lord of… Spirits?" Raphtalia asked.

More animals continue racing forward, only to be stopped by the teenage boy and the adult male.

"Don't fall behind, Jude!" The man hollered.

"Can say the same to you, Alvin-san!" Jude Mathis hollered.

\- Cerberus Strike! - Jude shouted.

\- Sonic Thrust! - Alvin shouted.

The two boys, Jude and Alvin, were able to strike some of the monsters with force.

"Hey, Leia! Elize! Rowen! Care to join?" Alvin asked.

On cue, Leia Rolando, Elize Lutus and her doll companion Teepo, and Rowen J. Ilbert, immediately took action.

\- Spiral Strike! - Leia shouted.

\- Teepo Spray! - Elize shouted.

"Yahoo!" Teepo hollered as he unleashed the attack.

\- Wind Lance! - Rowen shouted.

Leia, Elize and Rowen combined their attacks to take out more monsters, leaving only a few remaining.

Naofumi's party continued to be in shock at seeing the prowess of these strange people.

"I will finish this!" Milla hollered.

\- Fireball! - Milla shouted.

Milla shot a strong fireball at the remaining monsters, taking two out and forcing the rest to flee.

Milla sheathed her sword, just as she saw Jude, Alvin, Rowen, Leia, Elize and Teepo conversing with each other.

She turned to see Naofumi and Ester approaching her with questions in mind, which she had the same thing once she realized her surroundings.

"As much as I'd like to thank you for the help, I want to know who you are and how did you end up here?" Naofumi asked.

"Well for one thing, this ain't Reize Maxia." Milla replied.

"So it's possible… my friends and I are from a different world." Milla explained.

This shocked Naofumi, his party, and even Milla's friends.

Just how did Milla and her party come to the Four Heroes' world? The start of a new adventure begins now!

* * *

_Preview:_

**Naofumi**: So you and your friends are from a different world?

**Milla**: It would appear so.

**Naofumi**: So how did you arrive here?

**Milla**: Memories still fuzzy… I can barely saw what happened that day…

**Naofumi**: What if… The Five Dark Knights are responsible…

**Milla**: You say something, stranger?

**Naofumi**: N-No! Just imagining.

**Milla**: I see…

**Milla & Naofumi**: Next time: Chapter 1 - From Another World.

**Milla**: Why don't we set up camp and eat while everyone talks!

**Naofumi**: Huh?

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? This is something I'd thought of despite not knowing the mechanics much behind Rising of the Shield Hero. But I'll do my best. I also thought Naofumi and Raphtalia being a couple was kinda obvious after watching the last episode of the first season in anime (if you haven't watched it yet), so it won't take place during the Spirit Turtle Arc because the second season of the anime isn't out yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Here is the first chapter of Tales of Heroes! Milla and her friends explain their world to a slightly distrusting Naofumi in the night, as the two groups get to know each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - From Another World**

* * *

It was morning as Milla, Naofumi and their friends were walking through the forests.

While everyone else were chatting like ordinary people, Naofumi put his right hand on his forehead, feeling a little exhausted despite already awake.

"Things were a little edgy from last night." Naofumi thought, thinking about his party and Milla's group discussing everything each explained yesterday night.

XXX

_Last night at the campfire…_

Milla, Naofumi, Ester, Jude, Raphtalia, Leia, Elize, Teepo, Rowen, Filo, Melty and Rishia were sitting near in a circle around a fire they made.

Naofumi was being suspicious towards Milla and her party, thinking they could be accomplices of Glass if they could be from her world, or another world that could be in the same situation as Glass.

Though he smiled a bit without no one noticing, when he saw Filo making friends with Elize and Teepo.

"What's taking them so long?" Melty asked, feeling a little impatient.

"Must still be getting more wood." Rowen replied.

"Once they show up with more wood, we'll start explaining." Jude explained.

"That's good and all…" Raphtalia said, before looking to a still distrustful Naofumi.

"I understand judging by the young man's expression he's being skeptical. It's normal for humans when you don't know strangers unless they converse with each other." Milla explained.

That surprised the Shield Hero a bit.

"You can trust most of us. Though Alvin's a little…" Leia explained.

"Not trusting?" Rishia asked.

"Yeah, lil' buddy's never a good people person, but he's growing." Teepo explained.

"And it's really shocking that doll can talk!" Melty and Rishia thought.

"Teepo's really awesome, Eli." Flio commented.

Hearing Filo's nice comment made Teepo basful; Elize giggled.

"That's sweet of you to say." Elize said.

Ester was chewing on a bone before her ears heard footsteps.

The party heard the footsteps grew closer as they see Alvin, Motoyasu, Itsuki and Ren coming with more wood for the fire; Alvin was holding a torch in his hand to handle walking in the dark forest.

"About time, boys." Leia said, feeling a little annoyed.

"Had to keep these three from arguing on how they're getting wood." Alvin explained.

"I'm telling you two it's easier to cut some parts of the trees evenly." Ren said.

"Please! Shooting down more branches will get lots of wood!" Itsuki hollered.

"Well I would say cutting down dead trees and slicing them into logs was a better plan!" Motoyasu hollered.

"How does that make wood?" Ren asked.

"Excuse me?!" Motoyasu exclaimed, having a red tick mark on his forehead.

The rest of the group sighed.

"Let's just start explaining about who you guys are and where you're all from." Melty explained, referring to Milla's group.

"Don't get us wrong. It's just that we've encountered people from a different world and things took a wrong turn. Just want to hear your side of the story to see if we can earn your trust." Naofumi explained.

"That's understandable." Alvin said.

"Well you're still not over the fence of *trusting*." Teepo commented, in a teasing manner.

Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you explain, Jude." Milla said.

"Why me?" Jude asked.

"Because you're good at negotiating, plus it's easier to ease the mood." Rowen explained.

Jude sighed before clearing his throat.

"Well… my friends and I came from a world called Rieze Maxia, an isolated land created by the great spirit Maxwell. It was currently at war with another land called Elympios, which was cut off by a barrier." Jude explained.

"Milla and I joined along with our friends to stop those trying to abuse spyrix for their own gain like Rashugal's former king and the Exodus organization. In the end, Milla herself dispelled the barrier which started a new era for humans and spirits." Jude continued.

As Jude continued explaining, Naofumi's part view of Milla's party was shifted from distrusted to interested. Even Naofumi became temporarily intrigued.

"Maybe… these guys aren't as bad as I first suspected. But it takes actions, not words, to convince me." Naofumi thought.

"Anyway, let's get on with introductions so we know each other's names." Jude explained.

"That's a really good idea. Let's start with your group." Melty said.

"My name is Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits." Milla said.

"Lord of Spirits?!" Filo, Ester, Rishia, Motoyasu and Itsuki thought in unison, surprised.

"She can control all four elemental spirits: Fire, Earth, Air and Water." Rowen explained.

"That's pretty impressive." Ren commented.

"I'm Jude Mathis. A medical student of Rieze Maxia." Jude explained.

"So you're basically training to be a doctor?" Raphtalia asked.

"Pretty much." Jude replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"You can call me, Alvin." Alvin said.

"Not the most trusting." Ren said.

"He's got you there." Elize said.

Alvin had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"You can call me Leia Rolando." Leia said.

"She doesn't seem the polite type." Itsuki thought.

"My name is Elize Lutus. And this is my partner, Teepo." Elize explained, holding Teepo in her hands.

"Filo's happy to meet you guys." Filo said.

Elize giggled.

"Elize, Milla and Leia. Such wonderful n-" Motoyasu commented, before he got blasted by a protective Teepo's Teepo Spray and fell to the ground.

Naofumi gave a smirk, delighted to see Motoyasu getting a taste of his own medicine.

"And I'm Rowen J. Ilbert, at your service." Rowen said.

"Guess that means we should start our introductions." Rishia explained.

Naofumi's group nodded.

"I'm one of the Four Cardinal Heroes summoned from a very different world. The Shield Hero, Naofumi Iwatani." Naofumi explained.

"From a different world?" Milla's party thought in unison.

"This is my pet wolf, Ester." Naofumi said, petting Ester's head.

Ester barked.

"I feel a mascot rival!" Teepo thought, glaring at Ester, who just became confused at Teepo's expression.

"_Does he have a problem?_" Ester asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Raphtalia. She's a Demi-Human, but play nice." Naofumi explained.

Raphtalia blushed heavily.

"She's almost as pretty as Milla." Leia thought, showing a happy expression.

"My name is Filo. I'm a Filolial." Filo said.

"Filolial?" Alvin asked.

"Bird-like beasts known for pulling carts as their job." Melty replied.

In an instant, Filo transformed into her actual Filolial form, which amazed Milla's group.

"That's so cool, Filo-chan!" Elize hollered, having star-shaped eyes.

Filo giggled before transforming back into her human form.

"She's really helpful since Naofumi-san hatched and raised her." Rishia explained.

"Like raising a daughter?" Milla asked.

"That's what you think?" Jude and Alvin thought in unison, deadpanned.

"My name is Melty Q. Melromarc - heir to the Melromarc throne and second princess of said kingdom." Melty explained.

"You're a princess and heir to your kingdom that young!? So cool!" Leia hollered.

Melty smiled.

"Well, I'm Rishia Ivyred." Rishia said.

Itsuki had his back turned without saying a word, something Naofumi, Raphtalia, Ester, and even Leia became suspicious of.

"I'm the Sword Hero, Ren Amaki." Ren said.

"These two idiots next to me are the Bow Hero, Itsuki Kawasumi, and the Spear Hero, Motoyasu Kitamura." Ren explained.

"What was that?!" Itsuki and Motoyasu (getting back up in an instant) exclaimed.

"Just proved his point." Naofumi said.

"Now that introductions are aside, what brings you here, Shield Hero?" Milla asked.

"Lady Mother asked the Four Cardinal Heroes and the Shield Hero's party to apprehend the Five Dark Knights who happened to be here on the same island we found you all today." Melty replied.

"So it's no ordinary coincidence." Alvin said.

"Our arrival here must mean they've used forbidden artes that must've transported us here shortly after we resolved the issue with Gaius." Rowen explained.

"So those creeps are the reason we were brought here?" Leia asked.

"Afraid so." Itsuki replied.

"_Yeah, I think there's more to them than we first thought._" Ester thought.

"It's getting late anyway. We can continue explaining first thing in the morning." Naofumi explained.

"He's right. We'll find our answers once we confront the Dark Knights." Jude explained.

"Guess we're hitting the ground then." Motoyasu said.

"I don't pay mind at all." Rowen said.

Rishia gulped to the thought of sleeping in the forest with animals roaming around. But she managed to maintain her brave face to not show hesitance.

The two groups prepped for bed and be ready by tomorrow morning.

XXX

Back in the present, the two groups continued traversing forward, until they come across five separate entrances right after exiting the forest.

"What the heck is this?" Alvin asked.

"Five separate paths?" Milla asked.

"**Five paths for each of the Dark Knights lying in wait.**" A voice explained.

The two groups armed themselves upon hearing the strange voice.

"There's someone here!" Leia hollered.

"_But I don't catch a scent around this area!_" Ester hollered.

"**Where are my manners. My named is Ishgar Haux.**" Ishgar explained.

Melty became surprised.

"If you say Ishgar Haux, you're saying about you a former member of the knights of Melromarc!?" Melty asked.

"**Quite correct, Second Princess. I'm surprised you've heard about me.**" Ishgar replied.

"Are you the one responsible for summoning us here against our will?" Milla asked.

"**No. But your arrival was unprecedented.**" Ishgar replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naofumi asked.

"**In due time. But if you're desperate to know for answers, you'll have to come find me in any of these five entrances.**" Ishgar replied.

"**That is if you aren't afraid to face me and my comrades.**" Ishgar explained.

"What a dirty coward." Itsuki said.

"So he plans to separate us, eh?" Motoyasu asked.

"**Time's now wasting. Better hurry before the worst happens.**" Ishgar explained.

Isghar began laughing in a lightly, evil manner; the echos became clear since his voice was explained telepathically.

Ishgar's voice was soon cut off, leaving the two groups.

"This is quite the conundrum." Rowen said, feeling his beard with his fingers.

"We'll have to split up into five teams for each entrance. Once in there, we'll be on our own and hopefully we'll run into each other if all entrances end at one space." Naofumi explained.

"Are we sure that's wise?" Raphtalia asked.

"Yeah… we won't know who were up against." Jude explained.

"We don't have a choice. As that coward said, time is of the essence." Milla explained.

"Might as well try." Ren said.

The rest of the party decided to agree with their heads nodding after some quick thought.

"So we'll have to decide who's going in each." Melty said.

Without warning, Motoyasu already went into the second entrance next to the center one.

"**WAIT FOR ME, MY-I MEAN, WENCH!**" Motoyasu shouted.

Both Milla and Naofumi's groups deadpanned.

Alvin, decided to walk towards the door the Spear Hero recklessly charged into.

"Leave the blond idiot to me. Got some questions for him anyway." Alvin explained.

"Got it." Jude said.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Alvin!" Elize hollered.

"And don't ditch the jerk!" Teepo hollered.

Alvin sheepishly laughed as he continued walking until the darkness cleared his figure.

"I'll be taking the fifth entrance." Rowen said, walking towards the fifth entrance.

"Let me accompany you." Ren said.

"Oh?" Rowen asked.

"It's too dangerous for an elder to engage an enemy alone." Ren replied.

Rowen chuckled.

"We shall see if my old bones still have some spark." Rowen explained.

Rowen and Ren entered the fifth cave.

"Leave the first tunnel to me, Baka-Itsuki and Rishia." Leia said.

"Who made you boss?!" Itsuki asked, in an angry manner.

"Just shut up and c'mon." Leia replied, annoyed before walking ahead.

Annoyed, Itsuki begrudgingly followed her command.

Rishia, timid to be with Itsuki, decided to confront her fears of being kicked out and give the Bow Hero a piece of her mind.

"Then me, Teepo, Filo-chan and Melty-chan will take the fourth entrance." Elize explained.

"The four of us kids in there?" Melty asked, shaking a little.

"Filo will be here to protect you, Mel!" Filo hollered, holding her best friend's hand.

"I will protect you girls with my life!" Teepo hollered.

"Teepo's right. When we're working as a team, there's nothing we can't overcome." Elize explained.

Melty felt relieved as the three young girls and Teepo entered the fourth cave.

The only ones left were Milla, Jude, Naofumi, Ester and Raphtalia with the third and center entrance.

"Guess that leaves us with the last entrance." Jude said.

"Then let us enter it without fear." Raphtalia said.

"_I can get behind that._" Ester said.

"Let's find those creeps before they do something very dangerous." Naofumi explained.

"And without haste. Let our bonds prevail!" Milla hollered.

Milla, Naofumi, Ester, Jude and Raphtalia entered the final cave.

XXX

Watching the heroes enter the caves via a holographic orb, Ishgar smirked.

"Guess we'll welcome their brave efforts by crushing them." Ishgar said.

Behind him were four figures kneeling in respect.

"Kevin. Babel. Romelle. Bruticus. Welcome our guests with your hospitality." Ishgar explained.

"By your command." Kevin said.

"As you wish." Babel said.

"And I think I'll be bringing my slave along to destroy them." Babel thought.

"We won't fail." Romelle said.

"There won't be any trace of their existences left." Bruticus said.

"Now… let's go!" Ishgar hollered.

The Five Dark Knights all left in each direction to confront the heroes!

* * *

_Preview_:

**Raphtalia**: So we're now split up to confront each of the five Dark Knights?

**Jude**: Yeah… afraid so.

**Raphtalia**: We'll just have to make do with the four of us, plus Ester.

**Jude**: Even if separated, our bond is still strong through our trust!

**Raphtalia**: I'm glad to see you're staying positive about this.

**Jude**: I just face my challenges head on and help however I can. Running away isn't my style.

**Raphtalia**: Same for me. For Naofumi-sama's sake!

**Jude**: You really love him, don't you?

_Raphtalia blushed heavily._

**Raphtalia**: W-Well…

**Jude**: Sorry. Kinda slipped.

**Jude**: Why don't you finish up.

_Raphtalia regained her composure with a serious expression._

**Raphtalia**: Next time: Chapter 2 - Five Paths.

**Jude**: Let's fight for our friends!

**Raphtalia**: Yes!

* * *

**Did you enjoy it?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Here is the second chapter of Tales of Heroes! Each group of Milla and Naofumi's parties traverse down each of the five entrances, only to face challenges along the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Five Paths**

* * *

Milla, Naofumi, Ester, Jude and Raphtalia were just walking down the center path they entered after everyone split into groups of two to three in each of the five entrances.

Naofumi was explaining his past of being framed by Trash (the king of Melromarc) and Bitch (Malty) before his false crimes were pardoned, which shocked Milla and Jude.

"I can't believe those two did that to you." Jude said.

"Couldn't be helped. Those two hate the Shield Hero so much they think I'm some kind of devil." Naofumi explained.

"That's what humans of royalty will do: refusing to accept those beneath them and setting false charges to be set examples." Milla explained.

"Well you got the first part right, Milla-san." Raphtalia commented, having a sweat drop on her forehead of being unsure of the second part the Lord of Spirits said about royalty.

"Anyway… thanks to the Queen, my name was cleared, but I decided to become the lord of a land where the Shield Hero was worshiped as a god to its' people." Naofumi explained.

"A wise choice." Milla said.

Ester smiled after getting to know her new master better.

"_I'm actually glad you met me when you became Lord of Rock Valley._" Ester thought.

"We should keep moving anyway. Who knows what awaits us." Raphtalia explained.

"Just try not to get too scared, Jude." Milla said.

"H-Hey!" Jude hollered, blushing.

Naofumi sighed.

XXX

On the second path, Alvin and Motoyasu were in a heated argument.

"Say that to my face again!" Motoyasu hollered.

"Sure I will! You don't know what how slave traders and their slaves work!" Alvin hollered.

"I'm telling you Naofumi still has darling Raphtalia and Filo-chan under his thrall!" Motoyasu hollered.

"Good lord, you really are both a pervert and a colossal douchebag." Alvin commented.

"Why you…!" Motoyasu hollered, getting more angry.

Alvin scoffed and continue walking forward.

"We've got a job to do. If you wanna save your bitch of a *girlfriend*, then c'mon." Alvin explained.

Motoyasu gritted his teeth in irritation.

XXX

A similar argument was happening on the first path with Leia and Itsuki, with Rishia walking nervously behind them.

"I can't believe you are such a big jerk!" Leia hollered.

"What did you say?!" Itsuki asked, in an angry manner.

"You kicked out poor Rishia from your party because you blamed her for breaking a stupid accessory?!" Leia replied.

"Shut up! I was told she broke my amulet!" Itsuki hollered.

"B-But… the true culprit was Mald!" Rishia hollered.

"Oh, please. I know Mald wouldn't stab me in the back. Unlike you, Rishia." Itsuki explained.

Rishia became to feel depressed.

"Hey! Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt!" Leia hollered.

"Oh forget it! This is why I don't like guys who fret over garbage like that!" Leia hollered, before gently taking Rishia's hand.

"C'mon, Rishia. Let's get away from this jerk for a while!" Leia hollered.

"W-Wait!" Rishia hollered.

Leia and Rishia continued moving forward, leaving an angry Itsuki behind before he stomped his way to join them.

XXX

The fourth entrance was a bit easier compared to the first and second paths as Elize and Teepo were telling Filo and Melty about their past, just finished talking about Jiao's sacrifice, which made Filo and Melty sad.

"I'm so sorry, Elize-chan." Filo said.

"Jiao must've had a huge impact on your life." Melty said.

"It was hard for me after he died. But I have to make sure he didn't die for nothing." Elize explained.

"That's right, Elize! We can't ever forger the big man!" Teepo hollered.

Elize cupped her hands together.

"I can't deny the fact Jiao killed my parents. But he still saved my life and raised me like his own daughter." Elize explained.

"So I have to keep moving forward. For the sake of my friends." Elize continued.

"And that's why we're gonna get through this as a team." Elize finished.

"Yeah! No one's gonna stop us!" Filo hollered, transforming into her bird form.

"We're glad you told us about your past, Elize." Melty commented.

"Friends stick together right to the very end." Melty said.

Elize lightly blushed as Teepo smiled brightly.

"Oh, Melty, you're the best!" Teepo hollered.

Teepo soon gave the second princess his "sign of affection" by chomping on Melty's head, much to her's and Filo's shock, and Elize's sheepish laughter.

XXX

The fifth path was occupied by monsters, which Ren and Rowen defeated very easily.

"I must quite say that was rather entertaining." Rowen commented.

"Your skill in battle is impressive, sir." Ren commented.

"People back in my world don't call me the *Conductor* for nothing." Rowen explained.

"What does that title mean?" Ren asked.

"In the Rashugal Army, I was a genius strategist with multiple calculations that brought many victories." Rowen replied.

"That explains age comes with wisdom. No offense." Ren commented.

Rowen chuckled.

"You honor me." Rowen said.

Another monster, what appears to be a giant spider, was about to pounce on Rowen, but the elder reacted quickly.

\- Blue Sphere! - Rowen shouted

Rowen created a bubble from the ground, which captured the spider and exploded as it made on contact with the wall.

Ren was caught by surprise at seeing Rowen's reflexes.

"And with wisdom, comes with experience." Rowen said.

Ren began to show more interest in Rowen's fighting prowess.

(A/N: Ren might change a little more than Motoyasu and Itsuki. Almost…)

XXX

Milla's group continued traversing forward, until they came to a stop two gaps with nothing to walk across.

"We can't jump from this distance." Jude said.

"I got this." Milla said.

Milla called forth the Earth Spirit, Gnome, to create a large bridge of rock.

Naofumi, Raphtalia and Ester were impressed.

"Excellent work, Gnome. You may go now." Milla explained.

"_Of course, Milla-sama._" Gnome said, before disappearing.

"That was incredible, Milla-san!" Raphtalia hollered.

"_Guess her being the Lord of Spirits wasn't all talk._" Ester commented.

"We should keep moving now." Milla said.

XXX

Alvin and Motoyasu were still arguing as they walked, until they reached the end of their tunnel and realize the two are now in an area shaped like an underground cave with little water and a sealed up door.

"What the heck? A dead end?" Motoyasu asked.

"Don't think so. This feels more like…" Alvin replied.

Alvin suddenly pushed Motoyasu out of the way as he dodged an incoming bullet that hit the ground.

"Best thank me for saving you." Alvin said.

"As if!" Motoyasu exclaimed.

"You managed to dodge my shot. Impressive." A voice commented.

"Guessing if you shot that, you must be hiding around here somewhere." Alvin explained.

"Why don't you come out and face us like a man." Alvin continued.

Babel, who was hiding behind one of the top rocks showed himself, dressed in a purple and black-colored variation of a Western cowboy, wielding a well-balanced and designed sniper rifle.

"The shot I fired was just a warm-up. So why don't we get down to business." Babel explained.

"Identify yourself!" Motoyasu hollered, taking a fighting stance with his spear.

"I am a member of the Five Black Knights. You can address me as Babel." Babel explained.

"Well… this just proves to be our lucky day, ain't it." Alvin commented.

"No matter what enemy stands before me, I swear I will save My- I-I mean Wench from your clutches!" Motoyasu hollered.

Alvin groaned in irritation.

Babel made a small smirk.

XXX

Leia, Itsuki and Rishia entered a cavern similar to the one Alvin and Motoyasu who'd just encountered Babel. But the design is more crystal-like than rock aside from the same door.

"Is that a door?" Rishia asked.

"Any ideas how to open it?" Itsuki asked.

Rishia stammered, forcing Leia to get between them.

"Why don't you shoot it down, oh great vigilante?" Leia asked.

"Say that again!" Itsuki hollered.

"The only way to open this door is if you defeat me in battle." Kevin explained.

Leia, Itsuki and Rishia were startled as they soon saw Kevin sitting on top of a crystal/rock ledge, having spiky red hair, dressed in form-fitting black and white clothes, and wields a yari spear.

"Are you one of the Black Knights?" Leia asked.

"Indeed I am. My name is Kevin Mastima." Kevin replied.

"The Queen of Melromarc has given us orders to capture you at all costs!" Itsuki hollered.

"You're all welcome to try." Kevin said.

XXX

On Elize, Teepo, Filo and Melty's end, they ended up in a cavern similar to the previous two, but has more ponds and waterfalls, with a similar door.

"A closed door?" Filo asked.

"That must mean something's off here." Melty replied.

"Really off." Teepo said, feeling a little scared.

A figure soon dropped down, causing the three girls and the doll to jump a bit.

"What a shame. Fighting children is not what I was expecting." Romelle commented, revealing to be a teenage girl dressed in a girl's school uniform, wielding a katana blade.

Melty glared at Romelle.

"I've heard of you. You're Romelle of the Five Black Knights." Melty explained.

"Surprised you remembered me, Second Princess. Too bad you and your friends have to die." Romelle explained.

"We won't let that happen!" Elize hollered.

"Let's get her, Elize!" Teepo hollered.

"You want Mel-chan, you have to get past me!" Filo hollered, transforming into her bird form.

"Bring it." Romelle said.

XXX

At the last cave, Rowen and Ren ran into a similar problem with the cave they are in being entirely out of sand despite having some rock around. But the door is still the same.

Standing in front of the door is Bruticus, who appears to be a bulky, large man wearing armor and wielding a giant battle axe.

"Guessing this guy is the enemy." Ren said.

"And by my guess, that door must be opened if we defeat him." Rowen explained.

"You two are about to find out that I, Bruticus of the Five Dark Knights, will crush you both here and now!" Bruticus hollered, slamming his axe beside him.

As Milla and Naofumi's group continued moving forward in their direction, the others are about to have their work cut out for them going up against four of the Five Dark Knights!

* * *

_Preview_:

**Rowen**: It seems our opponents have indeed been lying in wait.

**Ren**: This spares us the trouble of finding them ourselves.

**Rowen**: Indeed. But we must proceed with caution. This "Bruticus" fellow isn't an ordinary opponent.

**Ren**: That is true. His strength is enough to split something in two.

**Rowen**: Oh my…

**Ren**: Next time: Chapter 3 - The Clash Begins.

**Ren**: Guess we better get ready.

**Rowen**: Indeed.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Now, this is where the battles start at four of five different areas! Also, it was really funny seeing Alvin and Motoyasu arguing about women, and Leia and Itsuki clashing over Rishia's false charge, while Ren and Rowen were able to compliment each other's skills, and Elize and Teepo being comfortable around Filo and Melty (with Teepo's *love affection bite* added in the mix). The next few chapters will get intense with the battling from here on.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Here is the third chapter of Tales of Heroes! As Milla and Naofumi's group continue traveling down their path, the others are each confronted by one of the Five Dark Knights. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Clash Begins!**

* * *

"You two are about to find out that I, Bruticus of the Five Dark Knights, will crush the both of you here and now!" Bruticus hollered, slamming his axe beside him.

Ren and Rowen drew their swords.

"Seems beating him maybe our only option to move forward." Rowen explained.

"Then enough talk and let's fight him!" Ren hollered.

Ren charged forward first.

"Ren, wait!" Rowen hollered.

\- Crimson Sword! - Ren shouted.

Ren attacked Bruticus with his sword coated in red. But Bruticus blocked it with the long hilt of his axe.

"Too weak." Bruticus said.

Bruticus gabbed Ren by the leg and threw across a wall.

Ren quickly recovered and tried to strike again.

\- Deadly Axe! - Bruticus hollered.

Bruticus delivered a deadly axe strike to Ren, which knocked him to a wall; Ren coughed blood from the impact.

"What an attack!" Ren thought.

\- Fireball! Splash! Wind Lance! - Rowen shouted.

Rowen unleashed an Arte chain of fire, water and wind at Bruticus, which he deflected each and every one with axe strikes.

\- Rock Wave! - Bruticus shouted.

Bruticus slammed his foot on the ground very hard, releasing a moving blast of rock heading straight towards Rowen.

Rowen had to think of a strategy to counter.

\- Glacial Core! - Rowen shouted.

Rowen unleashed an Advanced Arte to counter the Rock Wave. Both attacks collided and destroyed each other.

"This isn't going to be easy." Rowen said.

XXX

\- Wind Arrow! - Itsuki shouted.

Itsuki fired a wind-enhanced arrow at Kevin.

\- Lance Reflect! - Kevin shouted.

Kevin deflected Itsuki's Wind Arrow and shot it right back at Itsuki, who took damage from the attack.

Itsuki grunted in pain.

"Next time, don't attack so blindly, idiot!" Leia hollered.

"Shut up!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Save your squabbling, children." Kevin said.

Kevin charged forward without haste, forcing Leia to intercept him.

\- Spiral Strike! - Leia shouted.

Leia performed an Arte that launched herself and Kevin, who was caught unguarded, into the air.

Itsuki took the chance to strike, as did Rishia.

\- Arrow Squall! - Itsuki shouted.

\- Zweit Cyclone! - Rishia shouted.

Itsuki and Rishia combined their attacks to overthrow Kevin.

Cyclone Lance! - Kevin shouted.

Kevin spun his staff in front of him again, this time shooting a powerful gust of wind that blasted through the Arrow Squall and Zweit Cyclone at the same time.

\- Striking Lance! - Kevin shouted.

Kevin first struck Itsuki with a forward lance thrust, but the Bow Hero managed to dodge in the nick of time, giving Leia the chance to strike again.

\- Crescent Flash! Cerberus Strike! Swallow Fang! - Leia shouted.

Leia unleashed a triple staff combo that hits Kevin hard, but he stood strong and kicked Leia backward.

"Gotta give you brats points for trying. But you're all nothing to me in experience." Kevin explained.

"Experience doesn't make everything, pal!" Leia hollered.

"Oh?" Kevin asked.

"She's right! Teamwork is important!" Rishia hollered.

"And we'll show you what we mean!" Itsuki hollered.

XXX

\- Iaido Stance: Form One! - Romelle shouted.

Romelle performs a quick draw move on Elize's group.

\- Aqua Shield! - Melty shouted.

Melty performed a strong water defense spell to block Romelle's attack.

\- High Quick! - Filo shouted.

Filo increased her speed and attacked Romelle with quick-paced kicks in her bird form, which Romelle blocked with quick Iaido fashion.

\- Teepo Roar! - Elize shouted.

Elize commanded Teepo to strike Romelle with his own magical afterimage, which caught her off guard and blasted her, but the later recovered from the former's attack effortlessly.

"Not bad. But closely not enough." Romelle commented.

"Aw, man! Nothing's getting through her!" Teepo hollered.

"We're good at firing powerful magic attacks, but we lack close-quarters combat experience. Aside from Filo of course." Melty explained.

"It really stinks. I wish Master and Raphtalia were with us." Filo explained, feeling a little downhearted.

"But we can't give up! We have to find a way - together!" Elize hollered.

Teepo, Filo and Melty smiled as they were encouraged by Elize.

"Enjoy your little pep talks while you can. It won't save you all." Romelle explained.

\- Iaido Stance: Form Two! - Romelle shouted.

Romelle performed a second move of her Iaido Stance, firing a strong blast of power at the girls.

XXX

\- Arc Fire! - Alvin shouted.

\- Chaos Spear! - Motoyasu shouted.

Ren and Motoyasu attempted to attack together against Babel after managing to somehow close the gap between them.

But the sniper managed to dodge and retreat to a hiding spot to being his aim.

"He retreated to the rocks over there!" Motoyasu hollered.

"Don't think hiding will save you!" Alvin hollered.

"Who said I needed to hide when I can use the cover to strike you both?" Babel asked.

\- Deadly Snipe! - Babel shouted.

Babel shot a powerful bullet from his rifle at Alvin and Motoyasu at high speeds.

Alvin used his sword like a shield to block the bullet, but the force of the shot greatly pushed Alvin back hard.

"If I hadn't blocked that in time, I'd be dead!" Alvin thought.

Alvin decided to go on the offensive.

\- Variable Trigger! - Alvin shouted.

Alvin twirled his gun a bit before firing a strong shot from a long distance, piercing through the rock Babel was hiding in, forcing the criminal to dodge.

Alvin and Motoyasu gave chase.

"Where do you think you're going!" Motoyasu hollered.

\- Air Strike Javelin! - Motoyasu shouted.

Motoyasu threw his spear hard at Babel, which he barely missed and got a nick on his right shoulder.

"Nice shot." Alvin said, in a sarcastic manner.

Motoyasu scoffed.

"Not bad, boys. But your troubles are far from over." Babel commented.

"Save your speech when you're in a jail cell." Motoyasu said.

"Don't forget the fact we outnumber you 2 to 1. Not saying it's unfair, but that's how it goes when fighting your enemy." Alvin explained.

"I'd say the odds are about to be even." Babel said.

Alvin and Motoyasu were confused.

\- Zweit Hellfire! - A voice shouted.

A powerful burst of fire came flying at Alvin and Motoyasu, which landed a direct hit on them.

"The hell was that?!" Alvin asked, in an angry manner.

"Aw, nice of you to arrive." Babel said.

Walking right next to him, was none other than Malty S. Melromarc, who goes by adventure name Myne and currently "Bitch" and "Wench" respectively. She is wearing some kind of magical necklace around her neck.

Alvin glared at the princess, while Motoyasu looked shocked as the two got back up.

"It can't be…" Motoyasu said.

"So the bitch finally reveals her true colors, eh?" Alvin asked.

"Shall we continue?" Babel asked.

XXX

Milla and Naofumi's group continued traveling down their current path, still haven't found their opponent to fight.

"Why do I get the feeling this is too easy?" Naofumi asked.

"I am sensing the others already having their hands full with their foes." Milla replied.

"Hope they're alright?" Raphtalia asked, feeling concerned.

Ester whimpered.

"I'm worried too. But I want to believe they can handle it." Jude explained.

"Jude's right. We just have to press onward." Milla explained.

The group continued to move forward for a while, until three magic circles suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did those come from?!" Jude asked.

"Be on guard! Something's not right!" Milla hollered.

The circles revealed 3 strange dolls popping up, before the dolls began to shapeshift into three figures Naofumi and Raphtalia immediately recognized.

"T-They're…!" Naofumi hollered.

"Let's battle, Shield Hero." Glass said.

Standing before Naofumi and Milla's group is the heroes who fought Naofumi's party were Glass, L'Arc Berg, and Therese Alexanderite.

Just what is Isghar up to now?!

* * *

_Preview_:

**Alvin**: Can't believe that bitch is now siding with the enemy!

**Motoyasu**: Myn- I-I mean wench would never join the enemy!

**Alvin**: I swear to god, you're hopeless!

**Motoyasu**: What!?

**Alvin**: You still think she's completely innocent after what she's done! She'd willingly joined the enemy to get revenge!

**Motoyasu**: You don't know that!

**Alvin**: I know what it means to use people for their own benefit!

**Motoyasu**: Well that's because you are the definition of that!

_Alvin sighed._

**Alvin**: Let's put this on hold and kick that guy's ass, and maybe, MAYBE, we save that bitch.

**Motoyasu**: Exactly what I was thinking.

**Alvin**: Oh really?

**Alvin**: Next time: Chapter 4 - Combo Moves!

**Motoyasu**: I still don't like you.

**Alvin**: Feelings' mutual.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Glass' party makes an unexpected appearance and Myne's working with the enemy! But there's more to it than many may think right now. Sorry for the chapter being a little short, but this isn't going to be a very long story, but will be as short as my previous work, Fairy Tail: Black Ghost Arc!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Here is the fourth chapter of Tales of Heroes! Milla and Naofumi's group gets a surprise encounter from Glass and her party, while the other members of the two groups must work together to overcome their Dark Knight adversaries! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Combo Moves**

* * *

Ishgar was performing a magic ritual on some kind of skeleton that's in the shadows.

"They'll buy me enough time to finish the last touches." Ishgar said.

Magic was seeping into the skeleton as a crackling sound was heard.

XXX

\- Iaido Stance: Form Three! - Romelle shouted.

Romelle unleashed a fast slash that struck Elize, Teepo, Filo and Melty, knocking them back hard.

"I guess that's your limit, girls." Romelle said.

Despite their wounds, the three girls managed to stand tall, slightly surprising Romelle.

"We're not finished yet, Romelle." Melty said.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat us." Filo said, having transformed back into her human form for some reason.

"From where I'm standing, you are beaten already." Romelle commented.

"No way. We're not done just yet!" Elize hollered.

"You said it, partner!" Teepo hollered.

Romelle sighed.

"Then I'll have to make sure you three won't get up again." Romelle said.

Elize, Teepo, Filo and Melty launched a barrage of spells at Romelle from a distance, which she countered with rapid slash attacks.

The three girls and Elize's toy partner continued the pattern nonstop, even though Romelle is starting to have the edge.

But at that moment, Romelle was suddenly entangled by a water trap.

"W-What is this?!" Romelle exclaimed.

"The three of us knew we're no match for you in close-range battle, so we quickly forged a plan to catch you by surprise during our assault." Elize explained.

"It worked perfectly thanks to Mel-chan!" Filo hollered.

"So this was your doing, princess?" Romelle asked.

"While you were distracted, I already planted a spell that makes it invisible underground to catch you once you are within our range." Melty replied.

Romelle gritted her teeth as she struggled to escape.

"And now for the finishing move!" Elize hollered.

\- Combo Move: Typhoon! - Filo and Melty shouted in unison.

Filo and Melty performed a unison spell that blasted Teepo forward, already charged with purple-like magic surrounding his body.

He began twirling around Romelle, which grew bigger and faster as Teepo flew faster around-and-around clockwise.

\- Combo Move: Cyclone Merry-go-Round! - Elize, Teepo, Filo and Melty shouted in unison.

The quartet's new move put the hurt on Romelle for a few seconds before the tornado dispersed and Teepo returned to Elize's side.

Romelle was heavily injured and fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Elize hollered.

"That was cool, Elize-chan!" Filo hollered, having star-shaped eyes.

Elize lightly blushed and smiled from Filo's compliment.

"You weren't so bad either, Teepo." Melty said.

"Aw, Melty~!" Teepo hollered, before he *chomped* (or should I say, show his *Teepo affection*) on Melty, much to her shock, Filo's amusement, and Elize's sheepish laughter.

XXX

\- Axe Splitter! - Bruticus shouted.

Bruticus jumped before delivering a dropping axe attack, which forced Ren and Rowen to dodge moments before the axe hit the ground, which caused the earth the trio stand on to crumble with several cracks shown.

"That was too close." Ren said.

"We may have to end this battle quickly before his power overwhelm us." Rowen explained.

"But how can we overcome his might? He could easily crush our blades like toothpicks and made short work of our spells." Ren explained.

"That's because we were doing it separately." Rowen said.

"But what if…" Rowen continued.

Ren began to listen to what Rowen is telling him as Bruticus was charging his way forward.

"Hope you boys are finished talking, 'cause this is where you both die!" Bruticus hollered.

Rowen and Ren nodded on what they have to do as the two charged forward and clashed with Bruticus, using speed and strategy to match Bruticus' overwhelming power.

Bruticus was starting to overwhelm the two with force, but Rowen and Ren remained strong.

"It's useless to resist!" Bruticus hollered.

"You've already lost." Rowen said.

"What?" Bruticus asked.

\- Flashing Sword! - Ren shouted.

Ren blinded Bruticus with a flashing light.

This left Bruticus wide open for Rowen and Ren to begin their next move.

\- Combo Move: Elemental Sword Symphony! - Rowen and Ren shouted in unison.

Rowen and Ren unleashed a devastating combo move using sword skills and all four elements dealt devastating damage to Bruticus, eventually defeating him as he crashed onto the ground.

"I must say that was a uniquely well-balanced tune." Rowen commented.

Ren smiled in response.

XXX

Milla and Naofumi's groups continue to stare at the sudden arrival of Glass' party with bewilderment.

"What are these three doing here?" Naofumi asked.

"They can't be here. We saw them left after Cal Mira." Raphtalia replied.

"_I've heard of these guys from Raphtalia. Better stay on my toes._" Ester thought, steadying herself.

"Milla…" Jude said.

"Those clearly aren't the same people the Shield Hero and his group fought before. No… these are merely magical constructs crated by Ishgar." Milla explained.

"You serious?" Naofumi asked.

Milla nodded.

"I'm afraid this ain't the time to get distracted, Naofumi." Glass said.

Without warning, Glass, L'Arc and Therese attacked Milla, Naofumi, Ester, Jude and Raphtalia.

\- Reverse Four Seasons! - Glass shouted.

\- Flying Circle! - L'Arc shouted.

\- Bejeweled Ruby Blaze! - Therese shouted.

Glass, L'Arc and Therese attacked in unison.

\- Meteor Shield! - Naofumi shouted.

\- Aqua Protection! - Milla shouted.

Naofumi and Milla performed a double strong, defensive move that protected their party, which allowed Raphtalia, Jude and Ester to move in.

\- Fang Blade! - Raphtalia shouted.

\- Swallow Dance! - Jude shouted.

_\- Spin Attack!_ \- Ester shouted.

Jude, Raphtalia and Ester combined their attacks to overpower Glass, L'Arc and Therese, but the latter three dodged.

Glass jumped over Jude, Raphtalia and Ester to face Milla and Naofumi.

Naofumi had to react.

\- Change Shield! Soul Eater! - Naofumi shouted.

Naofumi used the ability of Soul Eater to drain Glass' SP and something higher, which allowed Milla to strike.

\- Shimmer Spin! Whirling Assault! - Milla shouted.

Milla performed a combo move using her sword to strike Glass, but she remained strong.

\- Rupture Stance Rondo: Tortoise Shell Cracker! - Glass shouted.

Glass retaliated with a devastating spell that blasted Milla back hard.

"Milla!" Jude hollered.

"Keep your eyes on the battle, kid." L'Arc said.

\- Floating Scythe! - L'Arc shouted.

L'Arc threw his scythe at Jude, only for Ester to intercept by biting the scythe to stop it in its' tracks, surprising the Scythe Hero.

"Didn't think Naofumi's dog can actually catch that." L'Arc commented.

"_I'm just full of surprises!_" Ester hollered, or growled.

\- Bejeweled Blizzard! - Therese shouted.

Therese shot a powerful blizzard spell at Raphtalia, who managed to dodge.

\- Hide Mirage! - Raphtalia shouted.

Raphtalia hid her presence from Therese, allowing her to strike L'Arc first, but he easily saw it coming and threw Raphtalia into Jude and Ester, crashing them to Naofumi, who just used Air Strike Shield to block an attack from Glass.

"Crap! You guys okay?" Naofumi asked.

"You should worry about yourself!" Glass hollered, appearing behind Naofumi before kicking him aside.

"Let's end this, shall we?" L'Arc asked.

"Yes." Therese said.

"Time to die, Shield Hero." Glass said.

Milla and her friends are backed into a corner as Glass, L'Arc and Therese were getting ready for their next attack.

But suddenly, two figures came to the aid of Milla and Naofumi's group.

Milla and Jude became surprised who their saviors were: Gaius and Muzét.

"Gaius?" Jude asked.

"Muzét?" Milla asked.

"You and your friends go on ahead. We'll handle this." Gaius explained.

"Leave it to us, nee-san." Muzét said.

Milla and Jude immediately understood and decided to move on ahead.

Naofumi, Raphtalia and Ester were confused at Gaius and Muzét's appearance, but decided to trust their instincts and follow Milla and Jude.

"I don't think so!" Glass hollered.

\- Demon Fang! - Gaius shouted.

\- Wind Lance! - Muzét shouted.

Gaius and Muzét intercepted Glass and her party, allowing Milla, Naofumi and the others to pass on.

"Good luck, my friends." Gaius said.

Gaius and Muzét were ready to keep Glass, L'Arc and Therese at bay.

XXX

Leia was pushed back by Kevin once again, right next to Itsuki and Rishia.

"Might as well give up now. You can't win." Kevin explained.

"Fat chance!" Itsuki hollered.

\- Thunder Shot! - Itsuki shouted.

Itsuki fired electric-empowered arrows at Kevin, who easily deflected them with his spear.

"So pathetic." Kevin said.

Kevin rushed forward to strike Itsuki, but Leia and Rishia defended him in time.

"Listen, Itsuki! Cooperate with us, or get yourself killed! Your call!" Leia hollered.

Itsuki gritted his teeth in irritation before making a choice.

"Fine!" Itsuki hollered.

Now working as a team, Leia, Itsuki and Rishia started to regain their momentum, despite Kevin's superior skills.

Kevin was now getting impatient.

"You brats!" Kevin hollered.

"Have a taste of our combined bonds!" Leia, Itsuki and Rishia hollered in unison.

\- Zweit Earth Arrow! - Leia, Itsuki and Rishia shouted in unison.

Leia, Itsuki and Rishia performed a strong, earth attack that Kevin attempted to block, but the attack shattered Kevin's spear and blasted him really hard towards the door, destroying it and eventually defeating him.

"W-We did it!" Rishia hollered.

Leia and Itsuki smiled, only to scoff in the opposite direction of each other.

XXX

\- Tornado Drive! - Alvin shouted.

Alvin spun around in the sky, before slamming a powerful slash on the ground at Myne.

Myne withstood the attack.

"Be careful, you idiot!" Motoyasu hollered.

"Shut up, dumbass! Try being more focused on fighting and not thinking about her!" Alvin hollered.

"Why you…!" Motoyasu hollered.

"This isn't the time to be distracted, boys!" Babel hollered.

\- Ricochet Bullet! - Babel shouted.

Babel shot a bullet in multiple directions that bounced everywhere, harming Alvin, Motoyasu and Myne.

"I thought she was helping you?!" Alvin asked, in an angry manner.

"She has her uses. But she's expendable." Babel replied.

This angered Alvin and Motoyasu at hearing Babel's words.

"Okay then…" Alvin said.

Alvin aimed his gun at Myne, much to Motoyasu's shock.

"W-What are you-" Motoyasu said.

\- Homing Shot! - Alvin shouted.

Jumping into the air while still aiming, Alvin fired a dark-cloaked bullet that was carefully aimed at Myne's chest, destroying the necklace that was actually controlling her, much to Alvin's surprise and Babel's shock.

The impact forced Myne into unconsciousness.

"Impossible! You don't have the guts to kill!" Babel hollered.

"Buddy, you don't know a damn thing about me." Alvin said, before firing more bullets near Babel's hiding spot, revealing himself.

"Let's finish him, Motoyasu!" Alvin hollered.

"Right!" Motoyasu hollered.

\- Combo Move: Heaven-Piercing Shot! - Alvin and Motoyasu shouted in unison.

Alvin and Motoyasu performed their own combo attack that struck Babel down.

Alvin landed on the ground and panted; Motoyasu smiled as he carried the unconscious Myne.

"Looks like we won." Motoyasu said.

"And I'm glad M- I-I mean Wench, is safe!" Motoyasu hollered.

"Just hope you and the bitch fall down a hole." Alvin thought, deadpanned.

XXX

Having left Glass and her companions to Gaius and Muzét, Milla and Naofumi's group continued running forward.

"I hope those two are going to be okay." Raphtalia said.

"I know Gaius and Muzét can handle it. Took my entire group to take both of them on." Jude explained.

"So those guys friends of yours?" Naofumi asked.

"It's… a bit complicated." Milla replied, unsure of how to put with Gaius and Muzét.

The group of five kept running until they reached the end of the cavern halls, which revealed to be a very large area designed like the other four entrances in a combined, elegant fashion.

"This must be the dead end." Naofumi said.

Ester began to growl violently, alerting the others.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked.

"She smells something very… evil." Raphtalia replied.

"Keep your guard up." Naofumi said.

Milla noticed someone standing on top a larger rock and alerted the others.

"We have a visitor." Milla said.

"Impressive, Lord of Spirits. You can't be deceived easily." A voice commented.

The figure revealed himself in the light, being Ishgar.

"You must be Ishgar." Jude said.

Ishgar smirked, jumping downward to face the heroes.

"It's nice to see you here, right into my hands." Ishgar said, drawing his sword.

"We'll see about that!" Naofumi hollered.

"Since you were behind all this, we will stop you!" Milla hollered.

"You can try." Ishgar said.

Milla and her group ready themselves to battle the last Dark Knight, Ishgar!

* * *

_Preview_:

**Itsuki**: Took long enough…

**Rishia**: But we managed to be him.

**Leia**: By the skin of our teeth, no doubt.

**Itsuki**: I still could've taken him by myself.

(A/N: Egotistical Itsuki as ever!)

**Leia**: For the love of - are you still acting like an arrogant big-shot?!

**Itsuki**: Because I am a vigilante of justice!

**Leia**: "Vigilante of justice" my butt!

**Itsuki**: You little…

_As Leia and Itsuki continued arguing, Rishia became nervous. But she decided to wrap things up before they get out of hand._

**Rishia**: N-Next time: Chapter 5 - The Last Knight.

**Itsuki**: Hey, Rishia! I was going to say that!

**Leia**: Back off!

**Rishia**: Why can't we all just get along?

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Gaius and Muzét make their appearance! Story's got like 3 more chapters left!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Here is the fifth chapter of Tales of Heroes! Milla and Naofumi's group finally confront the leader of the Five Dark Knights. Enjoy! Only two more chapters left!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Last Knight**

* * *

"Since you were behind all this, we will stop you!" Milla hollered.

"You can try." Ishgar said.

"Let's go!" Naofumi hollered.

"Right!" Milla, Jude, Raphtalia and Ester hollered in unison.

With courage in their hearts, Milla and the others charged at Ishgar hard.

The five used great teamwork, but Isghar proved to be a difficult opponent to handle even together.

"Let's corner him with a combined assault!" Milla hollered.

\- Lightning! - Milla shouted.

Milla swung her sword diagonally, releasing lightning that could hit Ishgar.

\- Sword Flare! - Ishgar shouted.

Ishgar countered with a fire-enhanced sword attack, pushing Milla back a bit.

Jude was up next.

\- Whirlwind Snap! Dragon Shot! Rising Falcon! - Jude shouted.

Jude unleashed a strong combo set of Artes to overwhelm Isghar, but he managed to stand his ground.

_\- Tail Smash_! - Ester shouted.

Ester flew high into the air before spinning downward to strike Ishgar with her tail, but missed as he jumped over her and Jude.

\- Rapid Flurry! - Ishgar shouted.

Ishgar attempted to rapidly strike the two, but Naofumi came to their aid in time.

\- Air Strike Shield! - Naofumi shouted.

Naofumi created a shield that both blocked and damaged Ishgar lightly, allowing Raphtalia to strike with her sword, but Isghar still took little damage.

Ishgar retaliated by grabbing Raphtalia by the tail and throwing her towards Naofumi and the others, forcing Naofumi to catch his beloved before Ishgar came close.

Milla however, managed to intervene.

\- Efreet! Undine! - Milla shouted.

Milla called upon the Fire and Water Spirits to push back Ishgar hard.

"Nice work, you two." Milla said.

"_Always at your service, milady._" Efreet said.

"_Be safe._" Undine said.

Efreet and Undine vanished as Milla continued her charge.

\- Flare Bomb! - Milla shouted.

Milla unleashed a powerful fire attack that blasted Ishgar back.

Jude and Raphtalia moved in to assist.

\- Beast! - Jude shouted.

\- Sonic Thrust! - Raphtalia shouted.

Jude and Raphtalia did a well-balanced combo that damaged Ishgar.

It was now Naofumi's turn to attack.

\- Poison Fang! - Naofumi shouted.

Naofumi conjured a snake from his shield, which shot forward and attempted to poison Ishgar, but Ishgar countered with a move of his own.

\- Flashbang! - Ishgar shouted.

Ishgar generated a massive burst of light that blinded the heroes.

"_My eyes!_" Ester hollered.

"I can't see anything!" Jude hollered.

"Neither can I!" Milla hollered.

"Guys!" Naofumi hollered, using his shield to protect his eyes in the nick of time, but couldn't risk lowering it since the flash was still going off.

"It's strong!" Raphtalia hollered.

"Sight is important in battle. Lacking it, you leave yourselves open to be stabbed in the back." Ishgar explained.

"Just like how Melromarc casted me aside like common trash." Ishgar continued.

"You brats couldn't possible understand what it's like to be casted aside!" Ishgar hollered.

XXX

Gaius pushed back Glass with sheer power.

Muzét wasn't having trouble against L'Arc and Glass either.

"You're strong. But I still have more power at my sleeve." Glass explained.

"I'd like to see that for myself." Gaius said.

\- Pale Ghost! - Gaius shouted.

Gaius jumped forward to deliver a downward slash to Glass, who managed to dodge by jumping into the air.

\- Forward Four Seasons! - Glass shouted.

Glass attacked Gaius with a different style of the Reverse Four Seasons, pushing him back greatly.

\- Combo Move: Lightning Fireworks! - L'Arc and Therese shouted in unison.

\- Sunburst! - Muzét shouted.

Muzét attempted to overpower L'Arc and Therese's Combo Move, but it was too strong and Muzét became overpowered.

Gaius regained his footing and made a counterattack.

\- Dragon Swarm! - Gaius shouted.

Gaius unleashed a strong barrage of wide katana slashes, which Glass was able to counter with her fans as sparks were flying from the clashes.

"I've got to find an opening!" Gaius thought.

Glass struck Gaius with a kick strong enough to knock him back once again.

Muzét was also pushed back by L'Arc and Therese again too.

"Man, you two are half-bad - putting up a better fight than I thought." L'Arc commented.

"Yes. You have our respect." Therese said.

"But alas, our battle must come to an end." Glass said.

"I agree." Gaius said.

"As much as I hate ending this now, since I was starting to enjoy myself… we should end this." Muzét explained.

Powerful energies began surging through the five as they were ready to unleash their final attacks.

\- Absolute Domination! - Gaius shouted.

\- Event Horizon! - Muzét shouted.

\- Zero-Stance Rondo: Reverse Four Seasons! - Glass shouted.

\- Full Moon Army! - L'Arc shouted.

\- Bejeweled Meteor Shower! - Therese shouted.

Gaius and Muzét's ultimate moves clashed violently against the combined ultimate combo move of Glass, L'Arc and Therese, causing the area around them to crumble.

Initially struggling against Glass and her companions, Gaius and Muzét pressed on and got their edge, defeating Glass and her companions as their spiritual forms reverted back into dolls before they disintegrated.

Gaius and Muzét smiled at their victory, decided to take a quick breather to regain their full strength before helping Milla and the others.

"Guess we'll have to hold our advance until we are back to full power." Gaius explained.

"Afraid so." Muzét said.

"Good luck, nee-san." Muzét thought.

XXX

\- Destruction Blade! - Ishgar shouted.

Ishgar unleashed his ultimate move on the heroes after using his Flashbang attack.

All five of them were struck really hard.

"Now allow yourselves to be killed. My dream of revenge will be realized." Ishgar explained.

Milla was slowly getting up, much to Ishgar's confusion.

"Why do you still get up?" Ishgar asked.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand." Milla replied.

"She's right. I don't care what others think about me… as long as I fight to protect those important to me." Naofumi explained, starting to get up too.

"Such foolishness. Bonds are nothing more than hindrance that drags you down." Ishgar explained.

"You're wrong. It's not foolish. It's those ties with others that gives you strength that can overcome things one person can't do alone." Jude explained.

"And those loved by others… can reach out and extend that faith to the world!" Raphtalia hollered.

"_That's human nature wanting to help others!_" Ester hollered.

"So you listen here, Ishgar! Human bonds are capable of facing the impossible and learn from each other! That's what gives us strength!" Milla hollered.

"I've grown tired of this… time to die!" Ishgar hollered.

Ishgar charged forward with Milla, Naofumi, Jude, Raphtalia and Ester intercepting him.

Clashing furiously, Milla and her friends began to gain their edge against Ishgar, much to his shock.

"Impossible! How are they keeping up with me!?" Ishgar thought.

"Let's show him our bonds!" Jude hollered.

\- Final Fury! - Jude shouted.

\- Heavenly Blade! - Raphtalia shouted.

_\- Wolfang Cannon!_ \- Ester shouted.

Jude, Raphtalia and Ester use their ultimate moves on Ishgar, damaging him hard and allowing Milla and Naofumi to deal the finishing blow.

\- Elemental Mastery! - Milla shouted.

\- Shield of Wrath: Dragon's Fire! - Naofumi shouted.

Milla and Naofumi performed the finishing touch with their ultimate moves, defeating Ishgar.

"D-Damn… you…" Ishgar said.

"It's over, Ishgar." Milla said.

Ishgar suddenly smirked as his palm became infused with magic, slamming it on the ground.

A massive rumbling was soon heard throughout the area, before a large shadow appeared and unleashed enough force to destroy the cave.

XXX

Everyone else became perplexed by the shaking.

XXX

Coughing, Milla managed to survive alongside Jude, Naofumi, Ester and Raphtalia.

"What the hell?" Naofumi asked.

"What was that-" Jude said, before he looked up with a shocked expression.

The others soon realized what Jude was looking at and saw a gigantic dragon with Ishgar riding on top of him, still wounded.

"At last, I have awakened Melromarc's destruction… Rhaegal!" Ishgar hollered.

"_I am your doom, humans!_" Rhaegal hollered.

Rhaegal unleashed a ferocious roar, forcing Milla and the others to brace themselves.

The final battle is now underway!

* * *

_Preview_:

**Naofumi**: I can't believe the bastard had a dragon up his sleeve!

**Milla**: Looks like Ishgar's still bent on not losing this fight.

**Jude**: It may be impossible, but we can't quit!

**Raphtalia**: Jude's right! We've come too far to give up now!

**Milla**: Exactly. Even separate, our friends are right beside us in spirit.

**Naofumi**: That's true. Our bond is strong with no limits!

**Naofumi**: Next time: Chapter 6 - Dragon's Wrath.

**Milla**: This is it! Our last stand!

**Naofumi, Jude and Raphtalia**: Yeah!

_Ester enters the scene, having a sweat drop on her forehead._

**Ester**: _I've got no say, don't I…_

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? A dragon appears and the true final battle is approaching!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Here is the sixth chapter of Tales of Heroes! Cornered against the dragon Rhaegal, Milla, Naofumi and friends make a final stand. Enjoy! Only one more chapter left!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Dragon's Wrath**

* * *

Rhaegal unleashed a furious roar, forcing Milla and the others to brace themselves.

"S-Such power!" Raphtalia hollered.

"_This is no ordinary dragon!_" Ester thought, gripping her claws onto the ground.

Milla, Naofumi and Jude gritted their teeth as they braced for impact.

Rhaegal stopped his roar as he growled loudly; Ishgar snickered wickedly as he rode on top the dragon.

"Rhaegal's power is unrivaled even among dragon standards in raw power." Ishgar explained, before using some kind of item that can restore his vitality to full capacity.

"You have no chance of beating it!" Ishgar hollered.

"It's not impossible if we're not alone." Milla said.

"Right, Milla. We can do this together!" Jude hollered.

"Let's go!" Naofumi hollered.

Charging forward, Milla and her friends were fighting fiercely against Rhaegal and a rejuvenated Ishgar, but the dragon's power was far superior to their combined might, pushing them back greatly.

They kept trying with Milla, Raphtalia and Ester on the offense with Naofumi acting defensive in protecting his comrades, and Jude being versatile at both.

Rhaegal was still a strong opponent, and Ishgar's magic proved to be even more difficult.

\- Sky Storm! - Ishgar shouted.

Ishgar shot dozens of wind bullets from the sky straight at Milla's group.

\- Meteor Shield! - Naofumi shouted.

Naofumi conjured a powerful defensive spell to protect them from the attack, but began to struggle a bit.

"It won't save you from me!" Ishgar hollered.

"Then why don't you try us!" A voice hollered.

Everyone became surprised.

\- Terminus Pride! - Alvin shouted.

\- Shooting Star Spear! - Motoyasu shouted.

Alvin and Motoyasu appeared out of nowhere, striking Rhaegal with their ultimate moves.

"Hey, did we keep you guys waiting?" Alvin asked.

"You two sure took your time." Milla replied, smiling.

"We would've if this idiot wasn't clowning around with little Ms. Bitch." Alvin explained.

"Hey!" Motoyasu exclaimed.

"Where is she now?" Naofumi asked, having a red tick mark on his forehead.

"Tied up and laying in a safe spot." Alvin replied.

"Why you fools must stand in my way?" Ishgar asked.

"Because we value our bonds." Motoyasu replied.

"Such nonsense!" Ishgar hollered.

"It's not. I finally found a place where I belong to! And I'm not ready to part with it yet!" Alvin hollered.

\- Terra Rupture! - Alvin shouted.

\- Meteor Thrust! - Motoyasu shouted.

Alvin and Motoyasu were able to get close to Ishgar and strike him directly, before jumping out of the way in time.

"Damn you all!" Ishgar hollered.

"_You maggots are dead!_" Rhaegal hollered.

\- Soulstoke Celebration! - Leia shouted.

\- Eagle Piercing Shot! - Itsuki shouted.

\- Zweit Thunderstorm! - Rishia shouted.

Leia, Itsuki and Rishia came out of nowhere and used their ultimate moves on Rhaegal, inflicting some damage on him.

"You guys, okay?" Leia asked.

"Still kicking." Jude replied.

"You'd be lost if I hand't shown up." Itsuki commented.

"Not on your life." Raphtalia said, deadpanned.

"Let us help!" Rishia hollered.

"Why must you fools delay the inevitable? It's useless against the power Rhaegal has!" Ishgar hollered.

"It's simple! I'm living my life to the fullest! And what matters now is fighting alongside my friends!" Leia hollered.

"I'm one of the Four Heroes! And it's the duty of a Hero to stop evil no matter the cost!" Itsuki hollered.

"I also have a reason to fight for my friends! To find my place in the world as a member of the Shield Hero's party!" Rishia hollered.

\- Crescent Flash! - Leia shouted.

\- Meteor Shot! - Itsuki shouted.

\- Zweit Air Shot! - Rishia shouted.

Leia, Itsuki and Rishia combined their moves this time on Ishgar, who had little time to defend himself.

Ishgar was getting far more angrier, which also angered Rhaegal.

\- Scary Go-Round! - Elize and Teepo shouted in unison.

\- Spiral Strike! - Filo shouted.

\- Zweit Aqua Shell! - Melty shouted.

Elize, Teepo, Filo and Melty arrived on the scene too, pushing back Rhaegal with extreme force.

"We made it in time!" Filo hollered.

"You guys okay?!" Teepo asked.

"Sure thing. Mind giving us a hand?" Milla replied.

"Of course, we will!" Elize hollered.

"Try not to over do it, princess." Naofumi said.

"S-Shut it!" Melty hollered, feeling a little flustered.

"You brats should've known this isn't some playground!" Ishgar hollered.

"Of course it isn't! We're trying to stand up for those who can do things alone!" Melty hollered.

"Master is giving everything he's got! No way I'm turning my back on him!" Filo hollered.

"Filo-chan's right! Elize and I will fight alongside our friends to the very end!" Teepo hollered.

"I finally have a reason to live for, and I won't let anyone take the things I value most dear!" Elize hollered.

\- Nurse! - Elize shouted.

\- First Aqua Heal! - Melty shouted.

Elize and Teepo healed the injuries of their comrades, regaining their full strength once again.

"I feel so much better." Itsuki said.

"We're not gonna lose now!" Jude hollered.

"_Enough games, time to…_" Rhaegal said.

\- Grand Finale! - Rowen shouted.

\- Dragon Buster! - Ren shouted.

Rowen and Ren appeared too and struck both Ishgar and Rhaegal very hard, which was more effective on Rhaegal since Ren's Dragon Buster is super effective on dragons.

"We have arrived." Rowen said.

"We were waiting for you guys." Jude said.

"Took us a while. But we're here now." Ren explained.

"That must be everyone then." Raphtalia said.

"It doesn't matter how many of you pop out, it still won't save you!" Ishgar hollered.

"Don't be so sure, pal." Ren said.

"Friendship will always prevail in the face of adversity. That is something you couldn't have if didn't betray your kingdom." Rowen explained.

Ishgar was angered for the last time.

"That's it! Time for you all to die!" Ishgar hollered.

Rhaegal roared violently.

The heroes stand united, confident as their friendship will prevail.

(A/N: RISE will now be playing.)

"Let's finish this!" Milla and Naofumi shouted in unison.

"Yeah!" Jude, Raphtalia, Ester, Alvin, Leia, Elize and Teepo, Rowen, Filo, Melty, Rishia, Motoyasu, Itsuki and Ren hollered in unison.

All together, the heroes began fighting as one unit, now overwhelming Rhaegal and Ishgar effectively.

They do get beaten down here and there, but their indomitable will and desire to live makes them stronger.

\- Arc Blaze! - Alvin shouted.

\- Soaring Vortex! - Leia shouted.

\- Dread Wings! - Elize and Teepo shouted in unison.

\- Air Pressure! - Rowen shouted.

_\- Deadly Fang!_ \- Ester shouted.

\- High Quick! - Filo shouted.

\- Zweit Aqua Slash! - Melty shouted.

\- Zweit Fireball! - Rishia shouted.

\- Lightning Spear! - Motoyasu shouted.

\- Wind Arrow! - Itsuki shouted.

\- Meteor Sword! - Ren shouted.

Alvin, Leia, Elize and Teepo, Rowen, Ester, Filo, Melty, Rishia, Motoyasu, Itsuki and Ren combined their attacks on Ishgar and Rhaegal, making them angrier.

"I've had ENOUGH!" Ishgar shouted.

\- Destruction Blade! - Ishgar shouted.

Ishgar unleashed his ultimate technique on the heroes, greatly pushing them all back before Rhaegal slashed at them.

But that left them open for two final attacks.

\- Combo Move: Dragon Sword & Shield Omega! - Naofumi and Raphtalia shouted in unison.

\- Combo Move: Tiger Blade Sigma! - Milla and Jude shouted in unison.

Unleashing their final combo moves, Naofumi and Raphtalia used all their strength to knock Ishgar off and crashing hard to the ground. Milla and Jude used their signature combo move to finish off Rhaegal, knocking him down for good.

Isghar struggled to move, but before he could grab his sword, ice encased him.

"W-What!?" Ishgar thought.

From above, that ice came from Queen Mirellia Q. Melromarc, who just arrived with reinforcements from her kingdom. So did Gaius and Muzét, who just arrived to see the battle ending with a smile.

The heroes looked at the Queen, who were surprised but relieved.

Milla looked up to the sky.

"We won." Milla said.

Loud cheers were heard wildly as victory was achieved.

The day has won! But there is still one thing left to do.

* * *

_Preview_:

_The entire main cast is shown._

**Milla**: So this is everyone?

**Naofumi**: All present and accounted for.

**Filo**: I'm glad to get some screen time here!

**Elize**: Didn't think I get a chance.

**Teepo**: How could they not get me in this!?

**Melty**: That's your priority, Teepo?

**Motoyasu**: I'm glad My- I-I mean Bitch is safe!

**Alvin**: God, can you not talk about her for one minute?

**Motoyasu**: Huh?!

**Ren**: Those two are ironically alike that many might think.

**Rowen**: Oh? You think so?

**Leia**: God, I hope not.

**Ester**: _You and me both._

**Itsuki**: Can we get this over with please?

**Rishia**: N-Now, now…

**Jude**: Everyone sure seems going about it their own way…

**Raphtalia**: This could go on forever…

**Naofumi**: Care to finish, Milla?

**Milla**: Sure.

**Milla**: Next time: Chapter 7 - Moving Forward.

**All of them**: The adventures continue on!

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? We're getting close to the end! I did look over the reviews with everyone keep asking me to set up a conversation with the Xillia characters disgusted and angsting over Trash and Bitch! I plan a minor occasion on the last chapter, but only brief to get the "cobwebs" out of the way.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Here is the seventh and final chapter of Tales of Heroes! In the face of victory, Milla and her friends part ways with Naofumi's party. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Moving Forward**

* * *

Immediately after the battle, the heroes gathered on the ship as Mirellia congratulated them personally. The forces of Melromarc managed apprehend all five members of the Five Dark Knights, locking them up and bringing them for trial.

As for Malty, or Myne, or Bitch, Alvin and Leia tied her up extremely tight in chains and in a box to make sure she doesn't act up again, much to Naofumi's delight and Motoyasu's shock.

(A/N: Bitch sure got the punishment alright!)

"I would like to congratulate you all for your efforts in defeating the Five Dark Knights. Both the Four Heroes, and the heroes from the other world." Mirellia explained.

"We're honored." Milla said.

"As much as I'd love to have start a party, you all already have plans to leave immediately." Mirellia said.

"But… how are we gonna get home?" Elize asked.

"Come to think of it, how did you and Muzét arrive here, Gaius?" Rowen asked.

Gaius gave a light smile.

"With Muzét's power of course." Gaius said.

The realization came to Milla's group, while Naofumi and his friends were confused.

"That's right! You were able to gain her powers during our final battle!" Jude hollered.

"Is… that possible?" Raphtalia asked.

"I'm totally lost…" Ren said.

"Why don't you show'em, Gaius." Alvin said.

"Muzér?" Gaius asked.

"Of course." Muzét replied.

With Muzét's blessing, Gaius unleashed immense power from his sword, which shook the ground in the process.

"S-Such power!" Itsuki hollered.

"It's causing the whole island to shake!" Melty hollered.

"_How can one human be this ridiculously strong after getting powers from a spirit!?_" Ester asked.

With a clear mind, Gaius slashed the air, creating a portal.

Everyone aside from Milla's party and Mirellia were shocked.

"Before we leave, we should say our goodbyes." Gaius said.

Milla's party nodded, although sad they have to say farewell to their new friends.

XXX

A minute later, each member of their respective groups began their farewells.

"It's been a pleasure working alongside you, Rowen-san." Ren said.

"A great honor it was, young man." Rowen said.

"Just be sure you don't overdo it." Ren said.

Rowen chuckled.

XXX

"We're gonna miss you, Elise-chan!" Filo hollered, as she and Melty hugged Elize and Teepo.

"I'll miss you guys too!" Elize hollered, slightly tearing up a bit.

"Friends are still friends even when apart from each other." Melty said.

Teepo was crying wildly.

"Oh, Mel! I'll miss you the most!" Teepo hollered, before giving his bite affection to Melty.

"**Seriously, Teepo?!**" Melty exclaimed, since her voice is muffled inside Teepo's mouth.

Filo and Elize laughed sheepishly.

XXX

"As much of a pain you are, it was nice we worked together." Leia commented, putting her pride aside.

"Wasn't fun to work with you and Rishia. But I had to tolerate it." Itsuki explained.

A red tick mark appeared on Leia's forehead, which caused her to punch Itsuki.

Rishia sighed before she managed to put up a smile to hug Leia from behind, catching her by surprise.

"Take care of yourself, Leia-san." Rishia said.

"You too, Rishia." Leia said.

XXX

Silence fell between Alvin and Motoyasu as the two refused to make eye contact; their backs turned to each other.

Alvin decided to break the ice.

"Watch yourself, kid. Never know what she might pull on you this time." Alvin explained.

"Shut up." Motoyasu muttered.

The anger that was expressed quietly disappeared with a smile on both the other doesn't see or noticed, hinting a mild respect towards each other.

XXX

Milla and Jude were the last to say their goodbyes to Naofumi, Raphtalia and Ester, with the former two shaking hands with the latter two.

"It's been a real honor to fight alongside you." Milla said.

"Sure thing. Make sure you guys take care of yourselves." Naofumi explained.

"Take care of Naofumi, Raphtalia-san." Jude said.

"I always will. You just do the same to Milla." Raphtalia said.

Both blushed at hearing the names of their love interests but smiled.

XXX

With their goodbyes said, the Xillia heroes gathered around as Muzét performed a Wind Arte that lifted them all up in the air, heading straight towards the portal.

They gave one last glance at the Melromarc heroes and waved goodbye as they flew straight into the portal, before disappearing.

Smiling, Naofumi began to feel more determined in his new mission as one of the Four Cardinal Heroes, having been inspired by Milla and Jude.

"Let's go home, guys." Naofumi said.

Raphtalia, Ester, Filo, Melty, Rishia, Motoyasu, Itsuki and Ren nodded.

Mirellia smiled before she gives the orders to command her soldiers to set course for Rock Valley.

As the ship leaves, a spiritual mark on that island is reminded of a united front of heroes from both worlds, no matter how far apart they are, friendship and bonds are always and forever eternal.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? That's the end. Sorry it wasn't long enough. No, there won't be a sequel because I've got other stories to work on. But I put my effort into this and really enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
